


Playing to Win

by WataHokke



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honoka and Umi just play video games, Nozoeli is barely mentioned, sorry - Freeform, thats it, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataHokke/pseuds/WataHokke
Summary: Honoka wakes up Umi to try and get her to play Mario Kart with her.





	Playing to Win

"STOP SHAKING ME I'M UP," Umi yells at Honoka. Sitting up, she glares at Honoka her eyes shaking and having trouble staying open. Umi is trying to death glare Honoka but it looks more like she's having a staring contest with Honoka. She giggles. Umi’s glares harder at her.

“Play Mario Kart with me,” Honoka begs, throwing herself on top of Umi. 

"No."

"Please?" Honoka gives Umi the puppy dog eyes and frowns.

"Ugh fine," Umi says, giving in. Pushing the covers off of herself, she stands up and helps Honoka up as well. 

"Yay." Honoka exclaimed, a bit too loud for Umi’s liking. 

“I call player one!” Honoka yells way too loud, running to their living room Umi lightly shakes her head, and slowly trudges to the living room where Honoka sits, game controller in hand.

“Catch!” Honoka throws the other controller at Umi, who yelps and ducks. 

The controller flies over her head and crashes against the wall. 

“What the hell, Honoka!” Umi yells. Honoka slides down in her seat.

“Oops,” Honoka whispers. Umi, fuming, grabs the controller, and takes a seat next to Honoka.

“It's on.”

~~~~~  
"I want a rematch," Umi says.

"Sore loser," Honoka says sticking out her tongue. Honoka starts a new game.

“Hey, wanna play Rainbow Road?” Honoka asks, smirking at Umi

“Fuck no, are you suicidal?” Umi asks. Honoka laughs and clicks on it.

“HONOKA!” Umi yells probably waking up the entire apartment complex. She reaches across to Honoka to try and grab her remote, but ends up falling on her face. 

~~~~~  
"Umi it's already three in the morning we need to go to sleep," Honoka whines, rubbing her eyes sadly.

"Not till I win," Umi says then takes another sip of a energy drink. 

Where’d she even get that from? Honoka doesn’t keep energy drinks in the fridge unless she had a major assignment due in a week, and right now she did not having anything major. It definitely wasn’t Umi’s because she was a health freak, and once threw away a whole loaf of bread just because it was white bread. The only other person who has access to their fridge was Rin.  
Honoka slowly reaches towards Umi and takes the energy drink out of her hand and moves it away from her.

“Fine.”

“Don’t let me win just because you’re tired.” Umi says, stretching a little bit.

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Honoka smirks and starts a new game. 

In the end, Umi wins because Honoka is so tired and just wants to sleep until next week.  
~~~~~

Honoka drags herself to the kitchen to see Umi sitting at the counter drinking coffee. Honestly, she doesn't need it she drank like five energy drinks last night for crying out loud.

"Good morning," Umi says smiling at Honoka. 

"Yeah good morning." Honoka sighs dragging her feet towards the fridge.

"Oh Kotori wanted to know if you wanted to go get lunch with her and the rest of the group." Umi says right as Honoka opens the refrigerator door. 

"Yeah sure why not. Let me get changed." Honoka sighs and closes the refrigerator door. She drags herself back to the bedroom to change. 

"Come on we are going to be late," Umi yells from down the hall.

"Coming coming." Honoka walks out off the room looking slightly better than when she woke up. While Umi, who was going on like two hours of sleep looked nice. Well she looks nice for someone who was running on two hours of sleep.

Umi sat in the driver's seat of their car. While Honoka sat in the passenger’s seat almost falling asleep on the way there. 

~~~~~~

When they entered they saw the rest of the group sitting looking at their menus except for Kotori who was staring at them and started waving.

“Honoka, Umi finally!” Kotori yells waving like crazy. 

They take a seat next to Kotori and both start looking through the menu.

“Are you guys okay? You look really tired,” Hanayo points out. 

“Ooo what were you guys doing last light?” Nozomi asks winking at the two. Eli sighs and facepalms at her girlfriend. 

Both of them turned red at their friend’s accusation. Umi shakes her head a mile a minute.

“NO! No we weren’t doing anything like that!” Umi screams, shaking her head. 

“Then what were you two doing that you barely got any sleep?” Nico asks. She had shades on, indoors, she looks like some celebrity trying to hide from paparazzi. But since she’s not she just seems like a bitch. Which she isn’t, she’s lovely to have around… sometimes. 

“We were playing Mario Kart, and someone couldn't accept defeat,” Honoka says turning towards Umi. 

“You were the one who started it!” Umi exclaims. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to play a fun game of Mario Kart with my beloved girlfriend, but she sucks and couldn’t accept that she’s terrible!” Honoka yells crossing her arms.

Umi scoffs and crosses her arms, “I don't suck.” 

Kotori moves in between the two making sure no one starts attacking the other. 

Rin laughs, “Ok girls calm yourselves.”

The whole group was laughing at their stupid argument. Eventually Honoka and Umi joined in on the laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIPs since February and I finally decided to fix it and post it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
